Karaoke Night
by Reciprocate
Summary: Let me sing to you what's on my mind as we sing in the night and unwind.


**Karaoke**

* * *

If there's one thing I'm afraid of, it's being vulnerable and nothing is more horrifying than being in a tight room with that special someone who wants you to sing...in synce...and not just any song:

A love song.

My heart raced and pounded against my chest.

I jolted from my seat when she said with a sweet and playful voice:

"Krystal," Katt sat across from me on the cushioned seating. Her blue as the seas in Cape Claw eyes captivated me.

I moved my mouth but my words lodged in my throat. I nodded, sweat trickled down my forehead as I inhaled the frigid air.

"Relax, girl." Katt winked, her faint smile along her cute snout held me.

Not sure how she does it. How she can stay so cool under pressure.

I gulped and wrung my quivering, clammy hands.

"I could just sing to you."

"No, no! I-I do want to." My chest constricted as I feigned a smile.

"You don't sound like it, sweetie." Katt rested a finger on her muzzle like when she knows I'm hiding something. Shoot.

"Really, I do." I bowed my head.

Katt hummed.

My brows twitched.

"Wanna do a trial." Katt playfully smirked, she knows me too well.

"U-ugh, umm.." I fidgeted in my seat while my ears and face burned as my thoughts scattered. "I, ugh." My quivering jaw hung. "Ahm...it's...it's sure, but I think I need a d-drink!" I dipped my head between my shoulders and bowed. "E-excuse me!" Before I could stand.

"Hold on, love." Katt's words tugged me back down to Corneria.

I glanced at her.

"You feeling okay?" Katt's pink slick, soft fur blended with purple lighting of the room. "You look a little blue." She snickered.

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

I frowned as my ears slanted and tail curled between my legs.

"Krystal..."

"Sorry...it's just..." I fidgeted with my hands and turned away. "Scary..."

"Singing."

I mumbled, "...No..."

Then what's bothering ya, gal pal." Katt leaned forward.

"What if I mess up?" My shoulders dropped.

Katt raised her hand in the air and waved it down. "That's the fun part!"

"W-what?" My skin pricked.

"Yeah! We're here, being what we are."

"H-huh?" I blinked.

"Being goopy blobs of mess!"

"Goopy...mess ups?" A faint smile crept up my muzzle as my heart skipped.

"It's not about being perfect. It's about having fun!" Katt rested her hands on her chest. "So who cares if we mess up!"

"I-I do..."

"Why?"

My heart stopped like I was back in that _prison. _I exhaled the tension and shut my eyes while I smiled. "For you."

"Aww." The biggest smile dimpled Katt's rosy cheeks while she leaned back against the seat with her hands over her heart. "You're absolutely the sweetest."

I scrunched up and lowered my head while I fiddled with a strand of my hair.

Katt leapt onto the table before she hopped off and sat beside me with her arm over my shoulder and pulled me into her chest for a snuggle. "And the best girlfriend." She kissed my cheek.

My heart danced in my cage. My body eased as she held me. My eyes met her lovely ones.

"Let me see you smile." Katt nuzzled my nose with hers as she rubbed hers against mine.

I smiled but it receded.

"You can do it."

Straining another, I failed. Probably looked stupid in the process.

"It's okay." Katt rested her hand on my chest and patted it.

I slumped my shoulders and stared at the ground. "Is it?"

"Yeah, because..." I could've sworn a light gleamed in the corner of her slanting eye.

She's got something planned because she always purrs and looks at me like that.

My body trembled as my chest fluttered and I felt as light as a feather.

Katt grinned. Bad news. She tackled me and pinned me to the bed before she tickled my sides.

I bit my lip, refused to laugh. I fidgeted in place while I tightened my body.

Her claws raked my fur.

A strained smile stretched along my muzzle before I howled with laughter and wiggled underneath her. "Okay, okay, OKAY!"

Katt stopped and kissed my forehead. "There's the you I know." The tip of her messy hair dropped between her eyes.

I panted as her sweet, palmy scent caressed my lungs. I leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. "You can move now."

She brushed the strands of my hair out of my face and caressed my cheek. "Can girl just kiss her lovely girlfriend for a bit." She winked.

"If you want." I glanced away.

"Oh, I'd love to." Katt embraced me, our lips locked and stayed like that for moments.

And just like that, all my worries of the world faded.

Katt's muzzle parted an inch from mine while she stole my breath. Her eyes enchanted me as I peered into the cosmos of her iris.

"I love you," I said without a hint of doubt.

"I love you too," She said without a hint of doubt.

We rested there for minutes as we forgot where we were.

"Ready?" Katt's breath dampened my muzzle's fur.

I gulped my pride and nodded.

"You mean it?"

"Y-yeah...it's just..." My eyes darted away as my chest tightened while I struggled to breathe.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Katt caressed my cheek with the back of her hand.

"But..." My chest pitted and stomach contorted.

Katt stared at me, her sooting eyes mended my crippling thoughts.

"Does my voice...sound...y'know."

She stared at me lost before her eyes rounded. "Oh, girl!" Katt fluffed my cheeks. "Trust me, you have the loveliest!"

"Does it sound...feminine?"

"Hell yeah it does!"

"But..." My heart sunk.

"Girl, listen." Katt sat upright on her knees with her hands on her hips. "You're the most beautiful, sweetest, and may I add the best _girlfriend_ I've ever had!"

"You...sure?"

Katt rested her hands on her chest. "Look how I'm dressed!"

I stared at her unzipped plaid vest, which really does match her personality; her black tank top, she always knows how to dress so well; and her torn blue jeans, she still can look very feminine with such an attire.

She pointed to me. "Compared to you."

I glanced at my black dinky short-dress, it's not comparable to hers.

"Trust me."

"It's just...the way...cornerians look at me..."

"They're looking cuz you're beautiful!" Katt rested her hands on her chest. "And you really are, hell, I'm jealous."

"R-really?" My cheeks burned for some weird reason.

"Yes!"

"T-thank you." I smiled as my stinging eyes met her soft ones.

"No, thank you." Katt smiled. "For being sweet, gentle, and..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Keeping my dumbass in check."

We both laughed.

"I love you, Katt." My heart fluttered and teemed with blissful joy.

"I love you too, Krystal." Katt scooted herself off of me. "Now." She reached for the microphones and handed me one. "Let's sing."

I blinked my tears away and nodded. "Let's."

Katt selected a song, she stood and I joined her side.

We glanced at the screen and the first line of lyrics popped up:

"Fly me to the moon."

My heart skipped. Cheeks burned. I joined my love as we sang off-key and giggled.

We continued into the night but before the line I knew started I gazed at her while she turned to me and we smiled.

And just like that, we said together how we felt for one another:

"In other words, I love you."


End file.
